


Book 1: Klaus

by Sugilite



Series: Friends vs. Fiction [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Rating: PG13, Subtle sex, Video Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugilite/pseuds/Sugilite
Summary: This series can be read in any order, and with my friend's permission involves my friend's ocs shipped in platonic and romantic relationships with some of their favorite characters. Each book is a friend and each chapter is a ship. Hope you enjoy!





	Book 1: Klaus

**Author's Note:**

> This book contains my friend Evan's OC, Klaus. Daisy is just coming back home from her trip with her sister!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Daisy comes home from vacation to see her sister (Princess Peach) to her husband's loving arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Princess Daisy shipped with my friend, Evan's OC, Klaus
> 
> Warning: Chapter contains reference to sex/sexual content

  

    Klaus couldn't take it anymore as he screamed at the top of his lungs and woke with a start. “Damn another nightmare”, he whispered as he rolled over to check on his wife. But she didn't move, didn't even budge. “Right…” Klaus sighed,  as he felt the empty pillow next to him. She wouldn't move in the bed of she wasn't there. He seemed to keep forgetting that she went on vacation with her sister and would not be back until tomorrow. He blinked heavily, his emerald eyes beginning to water. He took another deep sigh and rolled back over. Klaus had been having nightmares ever since Daisy went on vacation. It seemed she calmed his dark mind, and only resting beside her could comfort him through the night. Honestly, he had not slept well in days, and probably looked like it too. Klaus looked over at the clock. 3am. Same time as last night, and the night before, and even the night before that. Knowing he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep he turned on his nightstand lamp and pulling out his favorite book, read until Daisy came home.

 

***

 

      The door swung open and a loud thump hit the floor. A woman in a yellow sports jacket and pants struggled through the doorway and collapsed on the wood below her. “Uugggggghhh.” She let out an exaggerated groan. “UUUUGGHHHH!!” She groaned louder.

 

“I swear you become more of a drama queen every time you visit your sister.” Klaus laughed as he appeared from behind the stairwell, still sporting the shirtless body and long pants he wore to bed the night before.

 

“Please...H-help me…”

 

“Daisy, you are too much.” Klaus rolled his eyes and walked over to her and gave her his hand. Daisy accepted as she was pulled up. Blushing hard she thanked him and planted a kiss on Klaus’s lips. He was taken aback by the unforeseen sign of love that commenced. However, he soon found himself reaching for her brown hair and sinking into the kiss. Klaus pulled away and with his head to hers he spoke softly, “God, I missed you.” He kissed Daisy again, holding her even tighter. His fingers now slowly grasping her back. Daisy could feel herself dip backwards as her hands went for his chest. She giggled quietly and smiled as her hands played with his torso. Klaus looked up from the kiss and noticed Daisy’s bag looked full to bursting. He looked back at Daisy with concern and relaxed his hands.

 

“What?”

 

“Your bag.”

 

“What about it?”

 

“Daisy, I swear you always come back with more stuff than you left with.”

 

“You know how my sister is, with all her shopping and gifts, and whatnot. Besides I got something for you!”

 

“Daisy…”

 

“Please, Klaus, honey.”

 

“Fine.” Klaus sighed with smirk as he was pulled forward to the bag. He watched her dig through the heap of the junk piled up inside.

 

“Nope...nope...uuhhh...nope...nah...no…” Daisy went on and on trying to find the gift she got for Klaus.

 

    He couldn't wait anymore. He missed his wife, he wanted to spend time with her right now. “Daisy.” He walked over, closing the front door and took her hand, kneeling beside her. “It can wait. I've missed you, I need to rest. Please, lay down with me.” Daisy sighed and smiled. She looked at his face and noticed the dark circles that pooled beneath his now bloodshot eyes. Daisy was too excited before to notice. She remembered what her leaving did to him.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. I understand you wanting to see your sister. Besides you can make it up to me.” Klaus gave his best sexy smile and ran his fingers through his golden hair.

 

“Are you sure? You must be so tired.”

 

“I don't want to wait anymore.” He pulled her in for another kiss and then dragged her upstairs and laid her gently on the bed. He ran his fingers down her body as he put his lips to hers. Daisy sunk back into the bed as her hands found his chest once again.

 

***

 

    Klaus smiled as he petted the hair of the sleeping beauty that rested on him. He moved his hand to her bare back, rubbing it gently. Klaus kissed Daisy on the top of her head. He soon passed out with her in his strong arms and finally looked forward to a wonderful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit: Goes to my friend Evan C.


End file.
